Bad Boy Boyfriend
by Shu Qiao Lian
Summary: Cinta kami memang aneh dan penuh kekerasan tapi kami saling mencintai dengan tulus. "benarkan kau memang namja jadi jadian". GTop x TopGD Couple.


**Bad Boy Boyfriend**

**Choi Seung Hyun x Kwon Jiyong**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : Cinta kami memang aneh dan penuh kekerasan tapi kami saling mencintai dengan tulus. "benarkah kau memang namja jadi jadian".**

**.**

**.**

All Jiyong POV

Banyak yang bilang kalau aku dan dia itu tidak cocok jadi pasangan, kata mereka kami lebih cocok jadi musuh. Setiap kali kita bertemu pasti akan di selingi adegan bertengkar dan kadang tak segan segan kami saling memukul. Aku seorang namja yang cukup bisa di bilang cantik tapi juga ada yang menyebutku 'bad boy'. Sedangkan dia, kata semua orang dia itu namja yang terlahir sempurna, tatapan matanya yang bisa membekukan seseorang yang menatapnya dalam hal ini termasuk aku.

Aku bahkan tak percaya kami memiliki hubungan yang sangat spesial melebihi persahabatan. Kami sama sama 'bad boy' tapi kalau dalam hubungan ini dia yang lebih mengambil peran, katanya dia yang pantas jadi namjanya dan akulah yeojanya. Ini juga yang sering kami debatkan hingga berakhir dengan perang dingin.

Tapi di balik semua itu aku tahu dia begitu menyanyangiku melebihi apapun, dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk melindungiku yah kalau ini bisa di bilang dia guardian angelku. Jangan salah dulu, aku juga bisa melindungi diriku, teknik berkelahiku juga tak beda jauh darinya hanya saja aku masih sering kalah kalau melawan dia, tinggi badan saja sangat berbeda.

Kami juga dua orang yang selalu membuat keributan di sekolah maupun luar sekolah, kata mereka kami ini sangat kompak dalam hal membuat keributan. Yah, ku akui ini salah satu kesamaanku dengan dia, namjaku. Oh Tuhan, menyebut nama namjaku saja sudah membuatku merona. Yak, kenapa aku seperti yeoja saja, untung dia tidak melihatnya bisa terjadi perang lagi di sekolah ini. Jadi ingat beberapa hari yang lalu saat aku dan dia sama sama mengukir banyak luka di wajah kami.

**Flashback ON**

"chagiya" sapa seorang namja yang sangat aku tahu betul dia siapa, mendengar kata manis itu keluar dari mulutnya membuatku deg deg an dan wajahku merona.

"benarkan kalau kau itu namja jadi jadian" katanya lagi sambil tertawa, aku mengerucutkan bibirku kesal dan memandang tajam ke arahnya, sungguh aku tak ingin bertengkar untuk hari ini.

"omo omo, namja cantikku hmm, kau semakin cantik kalau seperti ini" katanya lagi, sekarang aku sudah benar benar tidak bisa menahan diriku. Aku berdiri dan kembali memberikan deathglareku yang menurutku itu mematikan.

"berani melawanku nona kwon" ejeknya lagi.

"YA! Tuan choi yang terhormat, aku ini bukan namja jadi jadian" bentakku di depan wajahnya, kulihat dia hanya tersenyum datar atau bisa ku bilang itu seringaian.

"terus apa kalau bukan namja jadi jadian, banci eoh?" katanya lagi, cukup aku sudah naik darah. Tidak bisakah dia tak mengejekku sekali saja.

Buagh

Ku pukul wajahnya itu dengan tanganku, tampak di sudut bibirnya keluar darah.

Buagh

Aku telat menghindar dan alhasil wajahku juga terkena sasaran kepalan tangannya. Aku tak terima dan akhirnya terjadilah hal yang begitu membuat wajahku penuh dengan ukiran berwarna ungu, Lebam. Kami tak berhenti sampai seorang guru melerai kami berdua.

"YA! lepaskan aku, aku belum puas menghajar namja itu" kataku kasar sambil mencoba berontak dari orang orang yang menahanku.

Sedangkan Dia hanya diam dan terlihat pasrah di tahan oleh beberapa orang itu, kami pun di bawa ke ruang bp dan terjadilah sidang untuk kami yang entah keberapa kalinya.

"kalian ini pasangan teraneh yang pernah aku dapati" kata Kim Sonsaeng sambil geleng geleng kepala di hadapan kami, kami saling memandang sebentar, ku lihat wajahnya yang penuh luka lebam.

Tak lama tanganku terarah mengusap darah yang ada di sudut bibirnya, dia pun melakukan hal yang sama denganku. Detik berikutnya kami saling tersenyum lalu tertawa, yah kami memang pasangan aneh tapi kami juga pasangan yang saling memiliki.

"Aigooo, kalian ini benar benar, sudah sana ke UKS, obati diri kalian baru kalian boleh kembali ke kelas" kata Kim sonsaeng, aku dan dia segera berdiri dan berpamitan dengannya.

**Flashback OFF**

Aku terkikik sendiri mengingat kejadian waktu itu, benar benar membuat kami semakin jadi bahan sorotan semua guru dan para siswa. Tapi ngomong ngomong kemana sih dia, aku sudah menunggunya di kantin sejak jam pelajaran pertama dan ini sudah hampir habis waktu pelajaran jam pertama.

Puk

Aku menolehkan wajahku ketika sadar ada yang menepuk pelan bahuku, ku kira dia sudah datang ternyata orang lain yaitu partner in crime ku, Seungri.

"kau menunggu Seung Hyun hyung, yong?" tanyanya padaku, aku hanya mengangguk membenarkan.

"dia di hukum Park Sonsaeng lari keliling lapangan 50 kali" katanya padaku, aku kaget mendengar itu dari Seungri.

"MWO. apa salahnya?" tanyaku kemudian padanya.

"memberi lem pada kursi semua teman teman sekelasnya kecuali aku, mencoba membolos dengan melompat lewat jendela dan meneteskan cat berwarna merah di kursi guru" katanya dengan santai sambil mencomot roti yang ada di hadapanku. Aku menghela nafas perlahan, kelakuan namjaku memang seperti itu, jahil, tapi tetap saja banyak yang masih mengidolakannya.

"ya sudah aku susul dulu" kataku pada Seungri lalu segera beranjak dari sana.

Aku berjalan dengan tergesa menuju ke lapangan sekolah, tak lama sampailah aku di sana dan hal pertama yang kulihat adalah dia namjaku, Seung hyun hyung sedang berlari dengan riangnya. Aku menatapnya heran, orang itu di hukum berlari keliling lapangan 50 kali dan dia nampak riang.

'kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada namja aneh itu' batinku.

Aku menuju ke bangku yang tak jauh dari sana dan melihat Seung hyun hyung melakukan hukumannya dengan riang. Aku saja merasa sangat lelah melihat itu.

"menunggu seung hyun?" aku kaget mendengar sebuah suara tepat di samping kiriku. Ternyata itu Park Sonsaeng yang ikut duduk di sampingku.

"ne sonsaeng" jawabku.

"ini putaran terakhirnya, bahkan sejak tadi aku melihatnya tersenyum riang seperti itu, apa dia bukan manusia" ternyata pikiran Park sonsaeng sama denganku.

"eoh kenapa kau bisa tahan pacaran dengannya, kau sama berandalannya dengan Seung hyun, aku bahkan heran siapa yang menjadi Seme" katanya lagi padaku, aku tertawa sekarang ternyata hubungan kami memang begitu menggemparkannya sampai seorang sonsaeng begitu heran dengan kami.

"tentu aku" jawabku.

"enak saja, aku yang jadi semenya, kau itu ukeku chagiya~" kata Seung hyun yang tiba tiba berada di samping kananku, aku kaget melihatnya berada di sana.

"haha, lucu sekali tuan Choi, bukankah aku jauh lebih berandalan darimu" kataku membela diri.

"wah wah, kau sudah pandai membuat lelucon namja jadi jadian ku, aku sampai ingin tertawa" katanya lagi, ish kenapa dia selalu bisa lebih unggul dari ku, tapi aku tak ingin kalah darinya enak saja selalu memanggilku namja jadi jadian.

"oh kau lebih lucu lagi Tuan Choi, sejak kapan namja setampan aku menjadi namja jadi jadian" kataku lagi.

"Ha ha, benar benar sangat lucu Jiyongie, ya jelas sejak kau menjadi kekasih seorang cassanova seperti ku" katanya padaku, benar kan dia selalu bisa membalas setiap kata kata yang aku ucapkan, kalau sudah begini pasti aku akan semakin naik darah dan siap memukulnya dengan tanganku ini.

Krriiinggg

Suara bel itu tampak begitu nyaring bagiku, tapi aku tak peduli sekarang aku hanya ingin mengalahkan namjaku yang sangat menyebalkan ini.

"wah cassanova yah, masak seorang cassanova tak pernah memperlihatkan bentuk badannya atau jangan jangan ada panu kah"kataku sarkastik, sekarang aku menyeringai melihat dia hanya diam, pasti kalah.

"di sini ada banyak kissmark mu chagiya~~" WTF, apa itu yang di katakannya, mengada ngada sekali. Seketika aku mendengar suara ricuh ricuh itu segera aku menengok sekeliling di sudah ramai sekali bahkan Park sonsaeng masih setia melihat kami sambil tersenyum mesum.

"YA! jangan asal kau Tuan CHOI SEUNG HYUN" kataku kasar sambil menerjangnya, lagi lagi kami menambahkan ukiran luka yang kami sebut dengan cinta di tubuh kami. Cinta kami memang aneh dan penuh kekerasan tapi kami saling mencintai dengan tulus.

END

.

.

* * *

Thank's for Read My Fanfiction...

Ini sebenarnya adalah Fanfiction GTopku yang entah keberapa, tapi akhirnya Hyun publish juga. Perdana loh, karena Hyun baru sekali ini ngepublish FF.

Hyun ini sebenarnya KMS akut, tapi belakangan ini lagi suka sama Couple dari Big Bang yaitu GTop alias G DRAGON sama TOP . Mereka ini juga adalah salah satu bias Hyun yang paling Hyun suka.

Gomawo Readerdeul.

Please Review Ne :)

.

.


End file.
